Search for the Book of the Gods
Search for the Book of the Gods is an event that takes place during the Book of the Gods special. The event is the primary focus of the story. It revolves around the attempts of Team Seiko to acquire the Book of the Gods in order to take control of the Shinobi World. Several battles are fought between Team Seiko and various shinobi of the Village Hidden in the Leaves and Village Hidden in the Sand. Ultimately Team Seiko's attempts result in failure, as well as the deaths of all of its members. The Book of the Gods is moved Sometime before the start of the series, the Book of the Gods was initially kept in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. However, an unnamed shinobi of the Village Hidden in the Clouds sneaks into the village and attempts to steal the Book. Recently promoted jonin Kurenai Yuhi intercepts the thief and kills him, preventing the Book from falling into the hands of the Hidden Cloud. The Third Hokage arrives on scene, bothered by the Book's location within the Leaf having been discovered. He therefore states that it must be moved, and asks Kurenai to take on the task of moving it to a new location. Kurenai accepts, and proceeds to take the Book of the Gods to the Hall of the Forgotten. Aya Ayaka attacks Saint Peters At the start of the Book of the Gods special, Aya Ayaka attacks Saint Peters, killing several residents and law enforcement officers just before Matt Withau arrives on scene. Matt attacks Aya, who is unconcerned with the Rinnegan-barer's power. Matt wages full force against Aya, but her genjutsu render his ninjutsu and taijutsu prowess ineffective. Matt attempts to fight, but Aya's abilities allow her to attack from Matt's blind spots while he is distracted, dealing significant damage with explosive weaponry. At the end of the battle, Aya tells Matt that the Hidden Leaf will burn down, and that everyone he loves will be dead. With this, she makes her escape, and Matt decides to turn to the Hidden Leaf for reinforcements. Team Seiko & Team Kurenai Tsunade sends Team Kurenai back to Saint Peters in order to utilize their tracking prowess to search for clues on where Aya went. The team splits into pairs, and as they search Saint Peters, they are ambushed by two members of Team Seiko, Koshin and Kagutsuchi. Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame battle against Kagutsuchi, whose Fire Style jutsu are a powerful match against Kiba's close-range techniques. As Shino provides tactical support, Kiba eventually uses the Two-Headed Wolf, quickly overpowering Kagutsuchi. However, Kagutsuchi then reveals his battle puppet, and Kiba and Akamaru are forced to revert back to their original forms. As Kagutsuchi's powerful Fire Style techniques begin to take their toll on the two genin, Shino eventually sneaks one of his bugs past Kagutsuchi's guard, injecting him with a sleep venom and rendering him unconscious. Kiba initially wants to kill him, but Shino instead elects to take him back to the Hidden Leaf to interrogate for information. Meanwhile, Hinata Hyuga and Kurenai battle against Koshin, whose long-range Lightning Style keep the two at bay. Kurenai uses multiple genjutsu against Koshin to throw him off psychologically while Hinata provides support, but Koshin is able to successfully counter their abilities. Eventually, he reveals his own puppet, and Koshin quickly turns the tides against Kurenai and Hinata. Koshin fires off multiple lightning bolts in quick succession, eventually knocking Kurenai unconscious and then knocking Hinata unconscious almost immediately afterward. Koshin then brings Kurenai back to Team Seiko's base so that Seiko Ren may interrogate her on the location of the Book of the Gods. Kurenai is defiant at first, but Seiko lies and says that they have Hinata, coaxing Kurenai into giving them the information that they want. At the same time, Tsunade is attempting to get information out of Kagutsuchi, but the latter is tight-lipped and at first won't reveal anything. Tsunade then calls in Kakashi, who uses his powers to pry some of the information they are looking for. Kagutsuchi struggles, and he eventually breaks free of his restraints, escaping the Village. Race to the Hall As Team Kakashi is preparing to go out and look for Kurenai, she returns, physically and mentally exhausted, and upon saying that Seiko has Hinata, she is told that Hinata returned safely with the rest of her team. Kurenai then tells them of Team Seiko's plan, and while Matt, Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno are confused at first, Tsunade and Kakashi take turns in filling them in. Tsunade then sends Team Kakashi to the Hall of the Forgotten to fight for the Book of the Gods. Team Kakashi heads out, and along the way Koshin ambushes them. Initially, all four members of Team Kakashi participate in the battle, and their numbers and strength begin to overwhelm Koshin. However, as the battle drags on, Kakashi decides to take him on himself, sending the rest of his team to the Hall. Matt argues with him, saying that he wants to be the one to fight him. Kakashi eventually agrees, and he, Naruto and Sakura proceed to the Hall while Matt fights Koshin. The two are on equal footing for a considerable period of time, but Matt eventually begins to get the better of Koshin, and he finally kills him with Chidori. After confirming Koshin's death, Matt moves on to rejoin his teammates. Battle at the Hall The rest of Team Kakashi have arrived at the Hall of the Forgotten, and as they proceed inside, they are met by the remaining members of Team Seiko. Just as the battle is about to be underway, Matt makes his entrance, effectively scattering Team Seiko and setting them all up for one-on-one combat. Matt takes on Seiko but is quickly incapacitated. As Matt is trapped by Seiko's Water Style: Watery Tar Field, he is freed by Kakashi and able to continue fighting. As Aya prepares to make her move against him, Seiko stops her, stating that he wants to fight him by himself because he likes the look in Matt's eye. Matt and Seiko continue their battle while the rest of Seiko's team fights Matt's team, a battle that wrecks the main room of the Hall. As Matt and Seiko battle, Seiko reveals his Ranritsu puppet. Matt is angered by the fact that this puppet was made from a human corpse, but nonetheless the two continue to battle. Ranritsu's power quickly overwhelms Matt, and as Matt is beaten to the ground, Seiko makes his exit. Matt, refusing to let him go, gets back up and goes after him. Meanwhile, after an unsuccessful attempt at battling Aya's genjutsu, Naruto switches to fighting Kagutsuchi. Kagutsuchi's puppet makes easy work of overpowering Naruto, whose close-range techniques are useless against its Fire Style: Fire Armor, and Kagutsuchi beats Naruto back with various Fire Style techniques. As Naruto makes powerful attempts to fight back, Kagutsuchi's puppet is immune to his strikes while countering the genin at every turn. Finally, as Naruto is beaten back again, a fraction of the Nine-Tailed Fox's power is released, increasing Naruto's strength as he begins a counterattack. Sakura is in the midst of battling Aya, and the two wage a genjutsu battle against one another. As Sakura is quickly able to see through Aya's techniques, Aya decides to bring out her puppet. The puppet casts its signature genjutsu, the Wind Style Puppet Jutsu: Visions of the Void. Sakura is blinded and deafened, leaving Aya open to torture her while Sakura is helpless to defend. Sakura finally manages to dispel the genjutsu, impressing Aya at her skill, and the two proceed to fight a physical battle. Aya uses several Wind Style jutsu against Sakura, whose superior strength and intelligence are able to match and counter them. At the same time, Kakashi fights the final member of Seiko's team, the rogue ninja Chein-Shin. Chein-Shin's forbidden Earth Style techniques challenge Kakashi, but the Leaf jonin manages to keep on his feet, avoiding several death blows inflicted by Chein-Shin. Kakashi attempts to fight back, but Chein-Shin's Earth Style Ninja Art: Vector Manipulation overpowers him, turning Kakashi's own jutsu against him. In another part of the Hall, Seiko has acquired the Book of the Gods, but Matt blasts his way into the room, declaring battle against Seiko once again. The two fight, Seiko once again using Ranritsu, but Matt is smarter this time, able to outmaneuver the battle puppet's quick techniques. However, Seiko manages to catch Matt by surprise, trapping him within a Water Prison Jutsu. The Sand Village arrives; the final battles While Matt is caught, Naruto and Sakura are in dire situations against Kagutsuchi and Aya. As each member of Team Seiko prepares to make the final move, Team Baki arrives, saving Team Kakashi and offering assistance. Kankuro quickly takes apart Kagutsuchi's puppet, and then uses his new invention, the Puppet Sabotage Bomb, to prevent Kagutsuchi from repairing it. Kagutsuchi enters the fray directly, but Kankuro summons his Black Ant puppet and makes easy work in killing him using the Secret Black Move: Iron Maiden. As Temari battles Aya and her puppet, Aya's genjutsu is all but worthless against Temari's Wind Style. Aya attempts to put up a fight, but Temari uses the Cyclone Scythe Jutsu, bombarding Aya and killing her. In another part of the Hall, Kakashi continues his battle with Chein-Shin. Chein-Shin's Vector Manipulation technique has Kakashi on the ropes at first, but Kakashi tricks Chein-Shin and hits him from behind with Chidori, then uses the Lightning Style: Thunder Bullet to finish the job. As the battle concludes, Kakashi thinks to himself that he is lucky Chein-Shin was unable to use his puppet in battle. Meanwhile, after having saved Matt from the Water Prison Jutsu, Gaara aids the Leaf chunin in his battle against Seiko. The two powerful shinobi prove to be a powerful challenge for Seiko and his puppet, until Seiko utilizes the Water Style Puppet Jutsu: Five Great Floods, a jutsu that he learned from the Book of the Gods. Matt and Gaara are immediately put on the defensive, and the power of Ranritsu's jutsu leaves them running for their lives, unable to mount an effective counterattack. Eventually Gaara is able to even the playing field with his sand, destroying Ranritsu. Matt takes the time to do something else, leaving Gaara to cover for him, which the Sand shinobi is only too happy to do. Alone, Gaara is very little match for Seiko and Ranritsu's Five Great Floods technique, and Seiko quickly overpowers him. As Seiko is about to make the last move, Matt intervenes, fresh from having learned the Fire Style: Fire God Jutsu. Matt uses his newfound power to wage one last battle against Seiko, and his speed and strength are more than a match for the Five Great Floods. Just as Matt is about to finish it, Seiko reveals his second puppet, the Yamaarashi. The explosives that Yamaarashi is rigged with catch Matt mid-attack, and as Gaara's sand rushes to save them both, Matt's Fire God Jutsu is cancelled. Seiko is still at full strength, and Matt and Gaara are left to wage one final battle against him. As all three of them battle at full power, Seiko is on the verge of overwhelming them with the sheer strength of his two puppets as well as the Five Great Floods. Eventually, Gaara manages to capture and destroy Ranritsu, angering Seiko while Matt takes the initiative to make one final attack against him. Gaara captures Seiko, leaving a catalyst for Matt to use the Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu to finish Seiko off once and for all. Gaara tells Matt to confirm Seiko's death, and Matt puts a Chidori in his heart. With this battle having finally concluded, the Book of the Gods is safe. With the Hall of the Forgotten in ruins, and the rest of the members of Teams Kakashi and Baki either wounded or attending to other business, Naruto is given the task of cleaning up. Category:Event